Under the Desk
by Psychedelic Urchin
Summary: Snape receives a surprise visit from his lover. Rated M for unapologetic smut.


**Hello, and welcome to my dirty story ;) This is my first official fanfic, although I have many little scenes written out on paper, (some from my recent college days when I wrote Severus smut during class to dull the boredom. A lit analysis class, no less... it can't be helped that some lit is more enticing than others!)**

**To give a brief context, as with many Snape fics, he survived the second war and is teaching again at Hogwarts. Anna is an OC whose character I've worked out in some detail, however for the intents and purposes of this story I'll simply say she's a fellow member of Hogwarts staff and in her twenties. I plan for this to be a one-shot, although I have written other scenes with them that I may post eventually. ****At the time of this story, the two have been lovers for a comfortable amount of time and express as frequently as they can their sexual desire for one another.**

**Rated M for - what I hope is - good reason. Rate and review if you wish. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She was starting to feel a little foolish, sitting tightly cross-legged underneath Severus's desk, now in her twenty-second minute of waiting for him to walk into his office and start grading papers. They hadn't had a chance to see each other in nearly two weeks. In the past, he had surprised her on days where both were normally too busy to meet, whether he pulled her into an abandoned corridor to snog her midday or knocked on her door at midnight and proceeded to screw her senseless until the wee morning hours.

It was her turn now.

It seemed a little ridiculous, tucked under a desk like a child playing hide-and-seek, but she tingled with anticipation for what she was about to do.

He seldom, if ever, requested special sexual attention, satisfied enough as he was with giving her pleasure and fucking her silly. Anna wanted to do something solely for him.

Before a full half hour had passed, she heard distant footsteps echoing on the stone floors and walls. They came nearer and nearer. Next, the door opened and the footsteps were in the room. She had it all planned: if he were to jump at her presence, as an ex-double agent well might, she was going to place an adhesive charm on his feet. _As soon as he sits down_, she thought.

A second later he pulled his chair out and sat, muttering a spell drawing it back toward his desk for him. Anna was scrunched back as far as she could be - luckily it was a large desk - and once he was settled she aimed her wand at his feet and wordlessly cast the spell.

Smiling at the thought of how naughty she was about to be, she reached out and placed her hands on his knees. He started, as she knew he would, but of course could not leave his seat. A wand was in her face before she took her next breath, he had leaned down the second he felt the touch at his knees. His dark eyes met hers and then his brows furrowed. "Anna?" his silken baritone inquired.

"Shhh," she cooed, gently squeezing his knees. "Just go on grading papers like you normally would."

"What do you - ?"

"Severus," she cut him off. Anna saw no use in dragging it out, nor did she want to. Moving her hands slowly up his thighs now, she dropped her voice low and said, "I want to suck your cock under your desk."

His balls pulsed. This seemed... impractical, as though they didn't have two sets of perfectly comfortable furniture to use for activities such as this. However, at the moment he could not bring himself to care about practicality.

"Keep marking papers like usual, almost as if I'm not even here," she said. "I just want to make you feel good." She smiled and looked up at him with half-hooded eyes.

"You minx," he said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He sat up straight again and picked up his quill, needlepoints of anticipation prickling over him as he felt her hands massaging his upper thighs. His cock was getting harder by the second.

Anna slowly worked her way up his legs until at last she arrived at his pant buckle. She unhooked the buckle and unfastened the buttons at his groin and saw his erection straining in his briefs. Before freeing it from its confines, she pushed her palm onto his bulge, lightly at first but increasing in pressure.

Snape couldn't help but groan at this insistent contact; it would be impossible to grade papers at this rate. But he would play her game. He was, after all, a more than willing participant.

When she could stand it no longer, Anna pulled down the front of his briefs and released his rock hard member, reaching one hand down to cup his sac in the process.

He tightened his grip on his quill. Not being able to see her added a heady excitement to the experience for him. He had no idea what she was going to do next or when she was going to do it.

She licked her lips in readiness, but wanted to tease him a bit first. With one hand still cupping his balls, the other gripped his cock. Her thumb swiped over the head and spread the slight precum that formed at the tip. As much as she loved having his cock in her mouth, she relished the feeling of it under her fingers... so rigid and hard, yet so silken to the touch. It was the largest she had ever encountered in her modest number of previous lovers. It was thick and long - Severus was truly blessed by the gods - and her g-spot ached to feel it pounding into her, even as her hands teasingly felt the length up and down.

Severus was clenching his teeth in pleasured torture when suddenly he jerked his quill across the parchment he was skimming. Her mouth was on him. Her warm, wet, tight mouth was around his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head. It had been too long since he had had release, and even longer since he had had it with her. "Fuck, witch," he hissed under his breath, fighting the urge to reach down, grab her head, and fuck her mouth in earnest. Her words from earlier came to mind, telling him to carry on with business as usual. His cock skin was being licked and pulled and sucked and he was supposed to read student essays?

He had ripped the parchment in two with his quill when he jolted before. _I'll fix it later,_ he vaguely thought, his mind a cloud of ecstasy.

Anna savored Severus' cock. She loved giving him pleasure and she loved the power she had over him in these moments. Swirling her tongue around the mushroomed head, her other hand gripped his lower length, pumping up and down as she started bobbing her head over him. His low moans were music to her ears; she could feel her panties starting to soak, she couldn't help becoming more and more turned on as his sounds of bliss met her ears.

She stopped to catch her breath and let her hand glide over his entire length. Then she brought her head to him once again and licked around his cockhead. Her tongue and lips made their way down his iron hard shaft, and she dipped down to suck at his balls. She rolled them around on her tongue and lightly suckled them.

He had dropped his quill at this point, when suddenly the wet warmth was withdrawn from him.

"I don't hear any marks being made," came her voice, soft but steely, from under the desk.

"I don't know how you expect me to bloody_ focus_ when all I can think of is your hot, wet mouth on me, witch!" he gritted through his teeth.

"You're a man of extraordinary brain power, Severus," Anna taunted. "I think you're capable of multi-tasking." She wouldn't resume her task until he resumed his, and soon she heard the scratching of the quill's nib across parchment. Satisfied and smirking, she slowly took him in her mouth again, inch by inch. She could feel his body tense as he struggled to maintain composure.

Many minutes passed, the room silent except for occasional scratches over parchment, wet, sucking sounds, and soft, low moans. Snape had marked about a quarter of the essays - on a normal night he would've been a quarter of the way from being finished! And, he admitted, he wasn't reading them as closely as he should have been.

There was something innately dirty about mixing sex with work, and her demand for him to concentrate like nothing was out of the ordinary was equally hot; he had never had an experience like it.

More minutes ticked by and Anna was increasing her pace. She tightened her hold on his lower shaft and began to plunge deeper onto him. She could never deep-throat, no matter how she had tried in the past, but sucked him as deep into her as she could, her throat clenching and her eyes watering when she took him too deep. She didn't care, though. She knew it felt amazing to him and that was all she wanted from this.

Snape groaned more incessantly now, so aroused was he by not only the feel of his cock hitting deeper and deeper within her throat, but by the little choking sounds she made when the depth was too much for her. He knew she wouldn't have kept at it if it was causing her pain, but fuck, that sound was entirely too arousing.

After one last unbearably deep swallow she dragged her lips over the length of his cock tight and slow, finally letting it spring out of her mouth with a pop. She left it to the cold dungeon air for a moment, her saliva evaporating on his skin. Anna teased him this one last time, knowing that the absence of her mouth for only a brief moment would drive him mad. As if by manifest, his cock twitched, seeking out its pleasure. "Mmm," she hummed and sank her mouth down onto him with fervor.

At this, Snape let go of his quill and clutched the edge of the desk, all pretense of working gone. Anna sucked at him hard, using her hands to play with his sac and tug at his lower length. She felt his balls tighten and, with a final swirl of her tongue around his cockhead, he moaned into the empty room and his cum spurted hot and thick into her mouth. Her hand kept pumping him as her mouth waited to collect all his seed before sliding off him.

Sparks streaked behind Snape's eyes. Fuck, it had been too long since he had received pleasure this way. He slumped back in his chair, his sated cock exposed to the cool air. He heard the gulp when she swallowed his cum, and he almost groaned aloud again.

She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth and crawled out from under the desk, dusting off her legs and bum as she stood. Glancing down at his desk, she saw the significant stack of papers yet to be reviewed. "I guess you'll be working a little late tonight," she said with a smile playing around her lips.

"Indeed," was his reply. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her into him, bestowing a smoldering, lower-lip-sucking kiss onto her swollen mouth.

Her mind swam in a lusty haze. Difficult as it was to pull away, Anna finally pulled back and stepped away from him. "Maybe next time we'll put your work ethic to the test even more. From the looks of it, " she tapped the stack of parchment on his desk, "you're going to need a lot of practice.

* * *

Oh, yes, much practice will be required. xx

Normally I write scenes more focused on both male and female pleasure, but this one was begging to come out, so to speak ;)


End file.
